Runaway
by SesshoumaruXRin
Summary: Miss Misao.....Promise me this: Come back. You love Shinimori Aoshi. You two are meant for eachother. Don't forget.  I hugged Kenshin, tightly.  We'll miss you, Misao. Goodbye. He kissed my forehead and let go. I had to leave. I couldn't face him. RP


**SesshoumaruXRin: Hello! Here's a Rurouni Kenshin fanfic finally! Aoshi and Misao are one of my favorite RK couples! Here we go! Oh and by the way, I'm sorry Megumi-lovers I made her kind of evil. But I like her too but its in the story, 'kay?**

**Disclaimeter: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its titles :'(**

**OoOoOoOo**

**Misao's POV**

I opened my eyes to greet the morning sun. It has been a year after the whole ordeal. (A/N-Ordeal meaning the series) Today, me and the gang, including Aoshi, are going to Kaoru's dojo for the summer. I couldn't wait! Well, there was one person I could definately live without. _**Megumi**_. Grr! She makes me so mad! She's always treating me like a child, er well, everyone does actually. But...She puts a big dent in my self-esteem. She's so beautiful, and well...grown up. If her and Sanosuke weren't meant to be together I would bet that she'd go for Aoshi. I sighed and got out of bed. I walked over to the mirror and grabbed my kimono beside it. I took off my night kimono and looked at myself in the mirror. I sighed once again. A year. A year and the only growth on my body is my height. I'm 17 now.

After I put on my kimono I walked out to have breakfast with everyone. It was nice to have Aoshi and everyone here. But I still felt a piece of my heart missing. I knew what it was but I didn't want to admit it, for fear of having my heart shattered into a trillion pieces. I wanted him. Aoshi. I know he cares for me, but I also know it's not the way I want him to.

"Good morning Misao! Are you all ready to go to Kaoru's?" Grandfather asked.

"Yeah! I'm physced!" I chowed down on my food and went to go grab my stuff. By the time I was done, so was everyone else. After checking to see if we have everything, we set off. We got there after a day or however long it took. And Kaoru and co. were waiting for us. I winced. _**Megumi**_. Just the person I wanted to see. She made me sick. I made a face as she grinned at me. Oh yeah, she should be happy to see me. It makes a good entertainment for her. "Konichiwa Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko, Sanosuke..._**Megumi**_."

"Well, if it wasn't for the hair and the childish looking eyes, I'd say your as boyish as ever!" She giggled mischieviously.

"HEY! TAKE THAT BACK! WHY YOU LITTLE...!!!"

"Oh, but aren't you the _little_ one? Ohoohoohohoho!" I was starting to get really pissed and was about to take it further when Aoshi suggested we go inside. I sighed. I really wish he'd stick up for me and say something like, "Misao is a fine lady, I'd be happy to be her husband!" But for Aoshi to say something like that...I had a better chance of my breasts growing to a double D over night. When we got inside, Kenshin got tea and lunch ready.

"Mmmm...! Kenshin this is really good! You really are a good cook! I must have this recipe!" I said. I'm sort of jealous of him. I'm not a very good cook at all. There's absolutely no reason for Aoshi to like me whatsoever. I'm not a good cook, I'm still a little kid to him, I'm not even that great of a fighter. Aoshi would like a woman like Megumi. A lady that can cook, is attractive, and mature. I'm anything but those. I've had a few 14 year olds say I'm hot...Then I tell them I'm 17 and they stare at me...then laugh.

"What goods a recipe if it doesn't have a good cook? Oohohohohoho!" I winced. She had a point.

"Why thank you, Miss Misao. I'd be happy to teach you the recipe, if that is what you wish." I smiled and nodded. Thankfully nothing came out of Megumi's mouth. We finished up eating and went into town. We shopped, but I couldn't find anything that really stood out. Something that would make Aoshi notice me. As a _woman_. Then, I saw it. The most beautiful hair ornament I had ever seen! I was about to move in to get a better look when Megumi moved in front of me.

"Why, this is the most beautiful ornament I have ever seen! And it's cheap enough that Misao could get it!" I scowled as she laughed. She was _seriously_ starting to piss me off. "But of course, it's too mature for you. How about that one?" She pointed to a kitty hair ornament that looked like it belonged to a 5 year old. I scowled even lower and glared at her as she laughed harder. I just wanted to get out of her presence.

After Shopping

_**Finally**_. We got back to the Kamiya dojo. But unfortunately for me, Megumi stayed. I couldn't take it anymore so I told everyone I was going to sleep. I left quickly but not before shooting Megumi a glare after she remarked it was my bedtime. It was 9:30. Hardly my bedtime. I didn't even have one! I quickly went got in bed in a guest room and tried to sleep. I always have trouble sleeping when the evil fox is here. I always think what kind of things she says to Aoshi about me. Like I didn't have enough trouble getting him to notice me.

Everyone went to bed except for Megumi, Aoshi, Kenshin, and Kaoru. Kenshin and Kaoru went outside to take down the forgotten laundry and Megumi and Aoshi went into a room right next to mine so I could hear them. I could tell by how loud Megumi was that she knew I was in the next room. She was also talking about me.

"Aoshi, Misao really is such a cute child isn't she? She's starting to grow up, but slowing, of course." I scowled even more. "And the little crush she has on you is even cuter! Are you planning on replying to that crush?" My heart skipped a beat. She's horrible, but I never thought she'd cross _that_ line. I wanted to block out his reply, if there was one. But it was too late anyway. Everything was ruined. I _**hated**_ Megumi. I hate her so much. She had Sano so what did she need to ruin my non-existent relationship for?

"...Misao is a child. I do not wish to marry her." Time stopped. It stopped completely. I didn't hear what Megumi said after that. I didn't _want_ to. I couldn't take it. No tears could ever wash away the pain that stained my heart. I needed to get away. Away from everyone. I could never look Aoshi straight in the eye again. I quickly, but quietly, got up and dressed myself into my fighting kimono and packed everything I needed into a small rucksack. I got outside and swiftly headed for the entrance. It was pitch dark out and there was almost no light so I could barely see when I ran into something. Or some_**one**_.

"Miss Misao? What are you do-" I shut his mouth with my hand. And told him to be quiet. He nodded and whispered, "Miss Misao, what is this about?" He looked closer at the small bag-shaped thing I was carrying. "Miss Misao...your not...planning on running away are you?" He asked, shocked.

"Kenshin, onegai. I-I...onegai...understand..." Kenshin looked at me with understanding eyes.

"I understand. Take this." He handed me a small bag. When it dropped on my hands I realized it was money.

"Kenshin...You don't know how much this means to me." I had tears in my eyes.

"Miss Misao...Promise me this: Come back. It doesn't have to be soon, but...You love Shinimori Aoshi. I think you two are meant for eachother. Don't forget." I let the tears fall down my face slowly. I hugged Kenshin, tightly. Almost needingly. I never wanted to let go. I didn't have those kind of feelings for him, but he was very comforting that moment. "We'll miss you, Misao. Goodbye." He kissed my forehead and let go. I ran, blindingly with tears running down every corner of my face.

I don't know where I was going. It was dangerous, but I could take care of myself. I would come back. But not until I was older. Not until I was some who Aoshi could love. To adore. Someone that looked like Megumi, but wasn't as mean and nasty. I want to show her. I want to show her I can be mature and beautiful and also be me. I _**will**_ show her.

**OoOoOoOo**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Kyaaa!!! Wow! I'm impressing myself! I'm getting better! Well, please R&R. You don't know how long it took me to write this. With no reviews to inspire me, and tons of other uncompleted stories...(Sigh) I'm probably gonna do American Beauty next, 'kay?**


End file.
